


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), INFINITE (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - True Blood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Best Friends Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Cousin Incest, Dongwoo-centric, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Ontae are cousins, Quickburn, Strangers to Lovers, Sungjong-centric, Taemin-centric, Vampire Kim Kibum | Key, Vampire Lee Jinki | Onew, Werewolf Daesung, Werewolf Jonghyun, Werewolf Seunghyun, Work In Progress, Youngbae-centric, minho-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

**Jinki:** _Hey Taemin_

**Taemin:** _Hey Jinki_

**Jinki:** _Have you finished moving in yet?_

**Taemin:** _I'm almost done_

**Taemin:** _Minho's been great help with helping me move in_

**Jinki:** _That's good to know_

**Jinki:** _I can't wait to finally see you_


End file.
